


Not This Again

by riversritual



Category: South Park
Genre: Mentions of Violence, metrosexual fad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: The metrosexual fad returns. Only Kyle, Craig and Tweek are unaffected
Kudos: 6





	Not This Again

No one knew why it was back.

But it was.

And Kyle hated it so much.

At least this time he didn’t let himself get dragged to the mall by his so called friends.

School was a totally different story.

At break, the redhead could see the group approaching.

He knew that even if he tried, he couldn’t fight his way out.

It was hopeless trying to avoid them.

The first few hits had landed, when....

“Hey! Get off him!”

The school’s favorite couple, Craig and Tweek.

Surprisingly not into the metrosexual fad like everyone else, but Kyle was thankful.

At least they weren’t beating him up like the rest.

Anyway, the couple had developed a reputation of being bad news and while they were still a much loved pair, some of the kids were now a little scared of them.

For example, Craig’s shout was enough to get them to freeze but not quite enough to get them away.

“GET OFF OF HIM AND STAY AWAY!” Tweek screamed next.

That’s what finally got everyone to scatter.

Kyle got to his feet. “Thanks, I guess?”

Craig shrugged. “We’re the only three to not be affected by this fad, we need to stick together.”

“And the last time, we kind of beat you up too. Sorry about that,” Tweek added.

Kyle waved it off. “It’s fine, thanks for helping me out.”

“How about we just get out of here, I can’t stand being around our friends,” Craig suggested.

“Me either,” the redhead agreed.

As the fad took over, the three unaffected drifted further away from old friends and family members.

And closer to each other.


End file.
